<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robin And The Hundred Acre Wood by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389312">Robin And The Hundred Acre Wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bestiality - Fandom, extreme horror, murder - Fandom, underage - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Chains, Child, Child Death, Child Murder, Children, Choking, Creampie, DOG FUCKING, Doggy Style, Extremely Underage, F/M, Filming, Fingerfucking, First Time, First time anal, Fucked Up, Genital Mutilation, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Hanging, Hardcore, Hired to Kill, Infanticide, Kidnapping, Killing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Macabre, Murder for Hire, Mutilation, Nipple Piercings, Noose, Other, Pedophilia, Piercings, Rape Fantasy, Sadism, Serial Killers, Snuff, Standing Sex, Suffering, Torture, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young, Zoo, clit torture, extreme horror - Freeform, forced to take knot, fucked to death, girl/dog - Freeform, hired to rape, infant rape, making snuff film, raped by dog, rope, snuff film</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place, in the middle of the hundred acre wood, where one can place their deepest, darkest desires into a red mailbox. If you have the money, Robin can make your fantasies come true. He can kill your business rival, slit your ex wife's throat and make it look like a robbery, torture your cheating spouse in ways you can scarcely even imagine.</p><p>Big Red is one of Robin's favorite customers. He has a seemingly bottomless wallet and a hunger to see infants and young girls raped and killed in ever imaginative ways.</p><p>And he has just placed a large order.</p><p>Unusual, extreme horror story. Dark themes touched upon, such as infant rape, bestiality, hanging and genital piecing of an extremely underage child. Not for most readers. Please read tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Girls - Relationship, Robin - Relationship, dog/girl, infant - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robin And The Hundred Acre Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably the darkest horror story I have ever written. I always start out a story wondering how I can push things further. I think writing should always be about trying to find that next level. To keep pushing oneself into areas they have not gone in before. To me, writing and creating things should never feel too "safe." It has to have that shock element, that over the top factor. If not, why do it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a place you can go to, in the middle of a hundred acre wood, where you will find a red mailbox, sitting in the middle of a small clearing. There are no numbers on the box. No way of telling who put it there or why. But, if you write down your deepest, darkest wish, and put it, along with a payment, into the box, I can make your darkest wishes come true. I can hunt down anyone. I can exact the most gruesome, bloody fate your imagination can cook up. I can fuck the ass of a hated rival. Kill your wife, making it look like an accident so you can collect the insurance company. If you want proof of what I have done, be it photos or videos, I can do that, too.</p><p>My clients know me only as Robin.</p><p>And, if you have the money, I have the time.</p><p>There is a particular customer I have done business with for many years named Big Red. Though I don’t know his exact identity, I’ve gathered enough information over the years to know that he is an A list celebrity. Big Red only has one, singular obsession, toddlers and young girls. His orders are always very specific, each child he wants comes with a photo and a location of where the child can be found. And he always wants a video. Which is to be placed back in the red mailbox in the middle of hundred acre wood.</p><p>I pulled up to the abandoned warehouse where I would be making the latest order for the mysterious Big Red. Pulling the truck up to the door, I got out and went within. Inside, I had erected a series of hangman’s nooses arranged all in a row. There were two large cages on either side of the room. One cage, the large one, held ten little girls, most of them around five or so years of age. The other cage held ten crying infants. All had been collected from the specific locations my client had specified. I don’t know who they all were to him. Nor do I care.</p><p>After setting up the video camera, I went over to the small cage, selected a female infant, and took her over to the nearest noose. Earlier in the day, I had taken great care in piercing the child’s nose, nipples, labia, clitoris with a vast array of small barbells. The flesh was still red with irritation, but the effect of silver going through the sensitive flesh was oddly fascinating, if only in a morbid sort of way. I rubbed the barbells going through the tiny nipples, and was rewarded with an immediate high pitched scream.</p><p>“There we go. That’s what we like,” I told her, while placing her head through the noose. </p><p>I let her body drop a little as I unzipped myself. This part is always a tad tricky, but I managed to work the remote to do a zoom in as my cock pressed up against the infant’s small lips. The barbells rubbed against me as I moved the head of my cock up and down the tight slit. I took some lube out of my pocket, liberally wetting myself as I pressed harder in. I then grabbed the child, holding her up by the buttocks as I thrusted gently back and forth.</p><p>BINGO</p><p>The head of my cock slipped slowly inside. I fought the urge to go hard with this one, the super tight, hot walls creating that natural urge to cum quickly. I worked my way in and out, getting the infant’s walls a little more use to being stretched. If done with experience and know how, a child can take more of a grown man’s cock than you might think.</p><p>As I fucked her, I let the child’s weight go down upon the noose a little bit more. By the end, I was furiously fucking her, letting my cock go balls deep in her tiny twat. I wasn’t holding her at this point, her body swinging in the air as I kept thrusting with my cock. </p><p>I reached an orgasm in her just a few seconds before she died.</p><p>About a half hour later, I made my way over to the large cage, selecting a pretty little blond haired child to be the next entertainment. This was the one who had put up the most fuss when I had pierced the five year old's various holes, even forcing me to whip the her when she tried to take out her nose hoop. I took particular pleasure in attaching a dog leash to her pierced clit, then leading her around the floor of the warehouse, forcing her to speed up so her sensitive nub was not ripped off. I have ripped off a few in my time, so she was lucky I felt in a giving mood that day.</p><p>When I was done making her suffer, I unhooked the dog leash, tossing it aside on the ground. I lifted the girl up, placing her head around the noose next to the dangling infant. She knew what was coming, thrashing and kicking me in all the places she could reach. I ignored this mini assault, letting her hang for a moment as I knelt down, parting her pierced labia with my fingers. I bent down my head, working my tongue along her hairless slit. I pumped two fingers in and out of her, being extra rough since she had caused me so much grief. I vowed I would not use an ounce of spit making this easy on the rugrat.</p><p>The child’s eyes became two huge orbs as I whipped my hard cock out. I allowed her a moment to go between staring at my cock and struggling for air as I grabbed her ass, moving her up a little so my cock could gain entrance. I had put so many hoops and barbells through her virginal cunt, I was hard to get myself in there, but, finally I did. I took a long time going balls deep in that one, not giving her a moment’s peace as I took turns fucking the hell out of her, and letting the rope have its way. She was well on the way to death when I started in on her ass, her eyes half closed, screaming long since stopped as I pumped away in her asshole. Her eyelids only fluttered a little when I grabbed the four barbells in her clit, yanking in one hard tug, and taking the nub right off.</p><p>When I finished cumming in her torn up pussy, the girl was just a dangling hunk of flesh on a rope.</p><p>For the next part of the show, I placed a chair beneath the third noose. Then went and got the next child, this one a lanky, curly headed girl about four years old. She was a submissive one, only letting out a small cry or two when I took the piercing rods to her. Her head was bent down in submission as I got her out of the cage. And I did not have to tie her up or anything like that, when I got her to lay belly down on the chair. I gave a loud whistle, and my German shepherd, Rand, came bounding into the warehouse. Rand had been the star of many shows, not just for Big Red but for many of my clients. I had heard many of his movies had made it into the underground. Some of my clients, it seemed, had more sense than others.</p><p>I patted Rand on the head. Then reached down to rub my fingers on the girl’s back. In an instant, the dog was upon her, working his huge sheaf back  and forth on her back. Since dogs are notoriously stupid when it comes to sex with the human female genitalia, I had to reach down, and work his thin rod out of its hiding place. He was already squirting jets of warm precum as I worked his tip into the little girl’s pussy. I made sure the camera got a close up of the dog cock brushing past the silver barbells, going deep into the soft flesh within.</p><p>I held the girl by the head as the dog went to town on her pussy. To the girl’s credit, she was just as stoic about this as she was during the piercing, only giving a little grunt here and there when the dog’s cock swelled up, making her pussy walls stretch out to an immense size. I held on to Rand’s cock as he pumped in and out, making sure to insert his swelling knot as it began to appear.</p><p>The sensation of the tennis ball sized knot did elicit a scream from the girl.</p><p>“Oh, so you have decided to be a vocal one now, uh,” I asked, zooming in the camera on the girl’s bulging eyes. Her mouth opened a little, a hoarse gasp leaving her throat. The dog halted his assault upon her, content to simply stand over her, enjoying having his knot in a tight hole, filling it with his seed.</p><p>I took a zip tie out of my pocket, which I placed around the girl’s throat. I allowed her one more scream before I tightened it.</p><p>The girl thrashed around, her whole body impaled on the dog cock, keeping her from falling off of the chair. I kept a tight hold on Rand’s cock, keeping him filling the girl full of cum as her life drained from her small body. She gave one last, fully body jerk, then lay still. After a while, I let Rand pull out of her, a large gush of cum spurting out of her hole, drenching the floor beneath.</p><p>I let Rand clean the dead girl’s pussy off with his tongue. My mind was already elsewhere, thinking about the other children in the other cages.</p><p>Big Red has a wild imagination.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>